Looniversity Dance
by Madster123
Summary: When there's a dance at Acme Loo and Buster wants to ask Babs, but she's taken what will he do? Better than the summary. Contains Monty/Elmyra, Plucky/Shirley, Fifi/Furrball and Buster/Babs.


In this fic Babs and Buster aren't dating. There will be some Plucky/Shirley, Furball/Fifi and Elmyra/Monty. Henry is owned by me.

Disclaimer: I don't own TTA it's owned by Warner Brothers.

It was a normal Friday at Acme Loo. During lunch period we see a pink bunny wearing a purple skirt, yellow shirt and two purple bows on each of her ears. "Hey Shirley." Babs said to her duck friend. Shirley is a white duck wearing just a pink shirt floating in the air.

"Like, hey Babs." Shirley said as Babs sat down at the table.

"So are you going to the dance tonight?" Babs asked Shirley.

"Yes I am Babs. Are you going?"

"Yes do you have a date?"

"Well Plucky did, like, ask me but I said no or some junk."

"That's ashame. Well you know the new kid?" Babs asked referring to Henry the rabbit.

"Yeah he seems nice or some junk." Shirley answered.

"I'm thinking about asking him to the dance tonight. Does he have a date?"

"No."

*At the boys table*

"Hey guys." Buster bunny, a blue male bunny wearing a red shirt (no relation to Babs), said to his friends.

"Hey Buster." Plucky said disappointed. Plucky Duck is a green duck wearing a white tank top.

"Plucky you seem disappointed." Hampton said. Hampton is a pig wearing overalls.

"I am." Plucky stated.

"What happened?" Buster asked.

"I asked Shirley to the dance and she said no." Plucky answered.

"I think you can find someone else to the dance." Hampton tried to cheer up his friend.

"Thanks Hampton I feel a lot better now." Plucky replied sarcastically.

*At the girls table*

"Bonjour friends." Fifi, a purple skunkette, said.

"Hey Fifi." Babs and Shirley replied.

"You seem very happy today. Who asked you to the dance?" Babs asked knowing that's the only reason Fifi would be happy.

"Furball asked me." Fifi replied referring to the blue cat sitting across their table.

"That's awesome or some junk," Shirley said, "did you know Babs is thinking about asking out that new kid?"

"Non I didn't. Moi thinks he'll say yes. I heard zis rumor zat he likes Babs." Fifi replied.

"Okay I'm going to ask him now." Babs got up and walked to his table.

*With Buster*

"Hey Buster what's Babs doing it looks like she's asking that new kid out." Plucky said.

"Oh my god she is asking him out." Buster looked over just in time to see Babs flirt with that rabbit. He walked away to hear what they're saying.

"Hey Henry. You know about that dance tonight?" Babs asked Henry.

"Yes what about it?" Henry asked in a monotone voice.

"I was wondering if you didn't have a date if you would go with me." Babs said nervously.

"Yes I would love to." Henry said enthusiastically.

"Pick me up at 8. Here's my address." Babs gave him a slip of paper. Buster left after that to his table.

"You were right Pluck she asked her out and he said yes," Buster fought back the tears threatening to pour, "What am I going to do? Now I won't have a date."

"That's what you get for waiting 'til the last minute." Plucky said in a much happier mood.

*At the girls table*

"Oh my god seriously he said yes?" Shirley asked.

"Oui. I'm so happy for you Babs." Fifi said.

"Cuckoo, Cuckoo if you're late for class your cuckoo!" Gogo Dodo said signaling time for everyone to head to their classes.

*After school*

Babs walked into her burrow and to her room. She picked up her phone and called Buster. "Hey Buster." Babs said after Buster answered the phone.

"Hey Babs." Buster pretended to be happy.

"Buster guess what?" Babs asked ecstatic.

"You asked out Henry and he said yes." Buster replied.

"Yes. Wait how did you know?"

"Everyone was talking about it during Elmer's class."

"Oh. Do you think he should meet my parents? I mean what if he doesn't get in good with my dad?"

"Don't worry Barbra Anne Bunny…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Babs yelled she hates it when Buster uses her full name.

"Sorry you didn't seem so stressed when you said that."

"So you decided that you needed to make me stressed?"

"Yep."

"That's so stupid of you."

"I know. Hey did you hear Elmyra is going to the dance with Monty?" Buster quizzed.

"No I didn't. What happened? Did his parents force him to go with Elmyra?"

"No he did it by himself. I have a bad feeling about that, but on the bright side she may leave us alone now."

"Yeah you're right."

*At the dance*

Everyone was at the dance. We zoom in to see are main characters talking. "No way are you, like, serious or some junk?" Shirley asked Babs.

"Yeah no one bribed Monty or anything."

"Wow. Zat's just so interesting. I bet Elmyra's pretty happy." Fifi said. Just then If I Die Young by The Band Perry came on. "Oh. Furball we should dance come along." Furball obliged.

"Hey Henry want to dance?" Babs asked.

"Yes." Henry answered in a delightful tone. All around the gym everyone with dates were dancing. Shirley, Plucky and Buster were left on the sidelines. Hampton didn't want to come he claimed he had 'work' to do.

"Well now what or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"We could dance Shirl." Plucky suggested.

"Get real Plucky, like, I would never dance with you or some junk." Shirley answered.

Plucky looked towards the author and said "Really you said that it should be me and Shirley."

"You know what Plucky I've changed my mind. I'll dance with you Plucky." Shirley said.

"Thank you author." Plucky walked towards the dance floor.

"Hey author when will I get my dance with Babs?" Buster asked.

At the end of the slow song Buster saw Monty and Elmyra kissing. Buster looked to the screen "Well, I'm happy for Monty and Elmyra. Ready sing with me. Monty and Elmyra sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Looking around again Buster saw Plucky and Shirley kissing. It didn't even look like Shirley restrained. "*sigh* How come Babs asked out Henry instead of me?"

*With Babs*

At the end of the song Henry and I kissed it was long, but I didn't feel fireworks like I do when I stage kiss Buster. The reason why I asked Henry instead of Buster is because I didn't think he liked me that way. Why would he anyway? I'm just a friend to him and besides Henry's been a great guy today. I heard rumors that he's the jealous type and can knock out a person cold with one punch. I just find that funny, no one can do that. "Hey Henry?" I asked.

"Yes." Henry answered.

"Is it true that you're the jealous type? I've been hearing a rumor about…" Babs was interrupted by Buster.

"Hey. Henry," he yelled, "I know she asked you out and you said yes, but I can only kiss her. Got it?" Sylvester stopped DJing and walked over to them just as Henry threw a punch at Buster. Bugs, Lola, Daffy and Porky started watching this fight to. Buster dodged the attack getting ready to punch back at Henry when Beeper dashed through followed by Calamity. Buster waited until they were gone then punched Henry in the face. Soon everyone joined to watch this fight, some with popcorn they got at the dance and some without anything.

"Boys stop," Babs said, "although it's nice to have boys fighting over me." She said as an afterthought. "come on can't we settle this like rational people." Though it didn't seem like anyone listened. Gogo Dodo came up to Buster and handed him a hammer which he hit Henry with. Then he went over to Henry and gave him a pan which he used to hit Buster on the head with.

"I like them, they're silly." Gogo stated. They kept fighting while all the other students and faculty members looked at Bugs.

"I'll do it, but I'll probably hate myself in the morning." Bugs said pretty sure everyone wanted him to make this fight so much better. He took out a violin from somewhere. "Promenade across the floor. Sashay right out the door. Out the door and into the glade and everybody promenade. Step right up you're doing fine. I'll pull you're beard you'll pull mine. Yank it again like you did before. Break it up with a tug of war." Bugs started singing his classic song and everybody was clapping along. Buster and Henry started to do what Bugs stated except pulling the beard. "Now into the brook and fish for the trout. Dive right in and splash about. Trout! Trout! Pretty little Trout. One more splash and come right out." Buster and Henry jumped into the water which was conveniently outside Acme Loo then jumped out. "Shake like a hound dog. Shake again. Wallow around in the old pig pen. Wallow some more. Y'all know how. Roll around like an old fat sow. Alamand left with you're right hand. Follow through with a great left band." They were doing what they were told as the faculty and students joined in. "Now lead you're partner the dirty old thing. Follow through with an elbow swing. Grab a fence post. Hold it tight. Womp you're partner with all you're might. Hit him in the shin. Hit him in the head. Hit him again. The critter ain't dead. Womp him low and womp him high. Stick you're finger in his eye," Buster poked his finger in Henry's eye, "Pretty little ring. Pretty little sound. Bang you're head against the ground. Promenade all around the room. Promenade like a bride and groom. Open up the door and step right in. Close the door and into a spin. Whirl! Whirl! Twist and twirl! Jump all around like a flying squirrel. Now don't you fuss and don't you swear. Just come right out and form a square. Now right hand over and left hand under. Both join hands and run like thunder. Over the hill and over the dale. Duck you're head and lift you're tale. Don't you stray and don't you roam. Turn to you're partner. Promenade home." Buster and Henry were glad they didn't fall off the cliff that was there. "Corn in the cornfield. Wheat in the sack. Turn to you're partner. Promenade back." They fell off the cliff and layed there 'til he finished. "And now you're home. Bow to you're partner. Bow to the gent across the hall. And that is all." The whole audience cheered even Daffy, Plucky and Monty.

"Okay, thanks for the help Bugs," Buster thanked his mentor for some fighting skills, "but I think I can handle the rest."

"What? Buster I think this fight is finished. Everyone back inside I'll deal with these two clowns." Bugs was getting angry. Everyone went inside.

"By the way Bugs, I stole twenty bucks from you're wallet." Daffy said.

"You what?" Bugs screamed, Daffy ran inside. Once everyone was gone, "Look, Buster I know you love Babs, but she might not love you back. Please though never fight again with someone who Babs loves. Just so she can love you. It doesn't work that way. Sorry." Bugs calmed down. "And Henry if anyone insults you or makes you angry don't start a fight. Now both of you go home and will see you Monday. Bye." Buster and Henry walked home.

On the walk home Buster decided to apologize. "I'm sorry Henry. It's just that I thought Babs would ask me to the dance and I guess I got jealous. Sorry."

"Why would she ask you?" Henry questioned so snooty. "Aren't you guys related?"

"No we're not." Buster answered coolly.

"Oh, well its okay. I mean jealousy can make you do things you'll regret. I should be the one to apologize though. I should have controlled my temper better. So I'm sorry." Henry sounded guilty.

"Well, friends?" Buster questioned holding out his paw.

"Friends." Henry agreed and shook his paw. Then they parted ways.

*Monday*

In Acme Loo we see Buster, Babs and friends talking. "So, Buster want to tell me what was wrong with you on Friday?" Babs asked and yawned.

"Well, in Fudd's class I got in trouble for no reason. In Sylvester's class I failed the project. In Wile's class I blew off the roof. Lunch was fine. Then in…" Buster got cut off.

"No no no. I mean at the dance. The fight with Henry my boyfriend." Babs said. Buster was shocked Henry's her boyfriend now.

"That I thought that… um… you liked me." Buster said trying to figure out what to say.

"What you're saying is you were going to ask me at the last minute _again. _Thinking nobody would ask me or I wouldn't ask anybody. Is that it?" Babs was starting to get way more then confused.

"Cuckoo, cuckoo," came a familiar voice, "time for 1st period. Cuckoo." Gogo left.

"We should, like, get to class so we won't get in trouble or some junk." Shirley said and left with Plucky carrying her books.

"Oui." Fifi said and left the group.

"See you at lunch, maybe." Furball said and left.

"See you in 3rd period Buster and Babs." Hampton left. Buster and Babs parted ways.

*Later*

1st period was over and the tiny toons went to 2nd period. They all had Sylvester's class except Hampton and Furball. Here we see Pluck, Shirley, Fifi, Buster and Babs sitting in the back talking. "So Buster," Babs asked, "are you going to answer my question I asked you this morning?"

"Right, sorry….um…. what was the question again?" Buster asked.

"You know what it was, you remember." Babs said angrily.

"Okay let'sth get sthtarted." Sylvester said.

*After 2nd period*

"Buster I'll see you at lunch, if you answer my question right now." Babs said.

"Hey, Monty." Buster said as a distraction when Monty walked by.

"What do you want, rabbit?" Monty yelled.

"How's Elmyra?" Buster asked.

"Fine! Why?" Monty asked.

"Just wondering." Buster replied. Monty then walked away.

"BUSTER BUNNY ANSWER MY QUESTION" Babs yelled.

"Okay, yes. Bye." Buster answered and ran away leaving a stunned Babs behind.

*Lunch*

"If you're late for lunch you're cuckoo." Gogo said and the whole lunch room filled up in a matter of seconds. Fifi, Furrball, Shirley, Plucky, Hampton, Buster and Babs were sitting together in that order.

"So?" Buster asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"So?" Everyone else replied.

"How was Fudd's class, Buster?" Plucky asked while playing with his food.

"Good, I didn't get in trouble today." Buster said. Everyone started eating in silence. During this time they saw Calamity still chasing Little Beeper, Sweetie trying to catch Bookworm and Furrball trying to snatch Lil' Sneezer.

"Buster, I'm sorry for yelling at you today." Babs apologized.

"No sweat, it's okay." Buster said.

"Actually, it's not okay. When I kissed him I didn't feel anything when I do with you. I'm sorry Buster; you're the one I want to be with." Babs said and leaned in and kissed Buster. Buster was too stunned to speak. "I love a happy ending." Babs chuckled.

How was it? Review.


End file.
